Malevolence Ingrained
by goodgalriri
Summary: Kesalahpahaman fatal membuat kebencian tumbuh meradang dalam hatinya hingga berujung pada sebuah aksi pembalasan dendam. Namun takdir memiliki caranya sendiri untuk mengungkap fakta tanpa peduli seberapapun lamanya kebenaran itu disembunyikan. CHANBAEK. GS.


\- A drama fiction -

𝓜𝓐𝓛𝓔𝓥𝓞𝓛𝓔𝓝𝓒𝓔 𝓘𝓝𝓖𝓡𝓐𝓘𝓝𝓔𝓓

by goodgalriri

 **Park Chanyeol - Byun Baekhyun**

Disclaimer: _I only own the plot, the original casts belong to their management and families._

* * *

 **I. M** **éprise**

* * *

 **Park Haejin—** menatap perempuan dihadapannya dengan sendu setelah memberitahu kekasihnya—Jang Nara perihal perjodohan dirinya dengan seorang putri dari kolega bisnis ayahnya. Berkali-kali Nara berusaha menenangkan Haejin yang merasa bersalah karena tidak mampu berbuat apapun atas kehendak orang tua.

Jauh saat mereka mengawali hubungan ini, Nara sudah mempersiapkan hati jika suatu hari nanti takdir tidak mempersatukannya dengan Haejin karena pemuda itu terlahir dari keluarga terpandang dan disegani oleh banyak orang, ialah putra pewaris bisnis milik keluarga Park yang terhormat.

Sementara Nara hanyalah seorang gadis sebatang kara yang kuliah sembari bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah kedai kopi. Nara sadar betul akan siapa dirinya, oleh karena itu ia tidak memaksa untuk diperjuangkan. Namun jika berjodoh, pasti akan menemukan jalannya untuk bersatu meski Nara sendiri tidak yakin nasib baik itu akan terjadi antara ia dan Haejin.

"Orang tuamu lebih tahu apa yang terbaik untukmu, Haejin. Percayalah kau akan hidup bahagia dengan pilihan mereka," Nara berusaha berbesar hati.

"Maafkan aku," kalimat terakhir yang Haejin ucapkan sebelum meninggalkan Nara menangis tersedu di balik punggungnya yang perlahan menjauh.

Ialah Han Yeseul, putri pemilik perusahaan berbasis jasa keuangan yang menjadi calon istri Haejin. Dengan level sosial yang setara, orang tua mereka sepakat untuk menjodohkan keduanya. Pernikahan dilangsungkan meski mereka masih berstatus mahasiswa. Haejin sebenarnya sedikit keberatan dengan pernikahan yang terkesan dipercepat ini meski Yeseul sendiri terlihat bahagia. Namun Haejin tidak seberani itu untuk menentang dan yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menuruti sebagaimana dirinya diajarkan menjadi putra yang patuh sejak kecil.

* * *

✧ *:･ﾟ✧ *:･ﾟ✧

* * *

"Nara, perkenalkan, ini temanku, Byun Yohan."

Adalah saat pertama kali Haejin mempertemukan Nara dengan Yohan, sahabatnya. Selepas menikah dengan Yeseul, Haejin tidak serta merta meninggalkan Nara. Ia berusaha mencarikan sosok pengganti untuk mantan kekasihnya itu agar kehidupannya kelak sedikit lebih baik dan ia pikir Yohan adalah lelaki yang tepat.

Beberapa kali mereka bertiga bertemu dan tampaknya baik Nara maupun Yohan saling menerima satu sama lain. Namun belum sempat melihat mereka menikah, Haejin diberangkatkan ke Australia untuk melanjutkan studi magisternya dan tinggal bersama Yeseul disana.

Selama berada di luar negeri, Haejin benar-benar kehilangan kontak dengan Nara. Surat-surat yang ia kirimkan tidak ada satupun yang terbalas. Ada suatu waktu dimana Haejin sangat ingin pulang ke Korea di liburan musim dingin untuk sekedar mencari kabar tentang Nara, namun kondisi Yeseul yang saat itu tengah hamil besar membuatnya mengurungkan niat.

Di tahun-tahun berikutnya, Haejin semakin disibukkan dengan tugas dan _thesis_ , kemudian dengan koneksi dan kekuasaan yang dimiliki—setelah Haejin resmi menyandang gelar master—Tuan Park memasukkan Haejin ke sebuah perusahaan di Sydney sebagai permulaan agar putranya siap memasuki dunia kerja di perusahaan keluarga nanti.

6 tahun berlalu tanpa terasa, putra pertama Haejin sudah memasuki usia 5 tahun saat mereka kembali ke Korea karena Haejin diminta untuk membantu mengelola perusahaan oleh sang ayah. Haejin mencari tahu ke teman-teman seangkatannya dan mendapat kabar bahwa Yohan dan Nara sudah lama menikah dan baru dikaruniai seorang anak perempuan. Namun naas, betapa terkejutnya Haejin saat mendapat kabar bahwa Yohan dan Nara mengalami kecelakaan tunggal yang merenggut nyawa keduanya sekitar dua bulan lalu sementara nasib putri mereka belum diketahui.

Haejin menyesal setengah mati karenanya, namun ia bertekad akan mencari keberadaan putri Nara dan Yohan sampai ketemu, bagaimanapun caranya.

* * *

✧ *:･ﾟ✧ *:･ﾟ✧

* * *

 ** _20 tahun kemudian.._**

Park Chanyeol—pemuda bersurai pirang dengan tampilan kasual itu menatap kosong pada pintu _stainless_ lift yang merefleksikan tubuh tingginya layaknya cermin. Raganya memang berada disana namun pikiran sepenuhnya tidak berada di tempat—berkelana ke berbagai spekulasi mengenai kebenaran yang akan ia dapatkan beberapa saat lagi.

Sekitar 30 menit lalu seorang informan terpercaya menghubungi, tepat saat dirinya berada di tengah ruang kelas untuk mengikuti kuliah. Chanyeol bisa saja menunda pertemuan ini mengingat ketatnya peraturan presensi pada jenjang magister yang ia tekuni saat ini di sebuah universitas ternama di negeri kangguru. Namun rasa penasaran membuatnya rela meninggalkan kelas lalu bergegas menuju apartemen yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari kampus.

Bunyi denting terdengar disusul pintu lift yang terbuka secara otomatis, ia langkahkan kaki menuju apartemen miliknya dimana seorang lelaki tengah menunggu didepan pintu dengan sebuah amplop cokat besar di tangan.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Kim," Chanyeol menghampiri sembari memegang sebelah strap ranselnya.

"Tidak masalah, Tuan," sahut si lelaki bernama Kim itu maklum.

"Kita bicara di dalam."

Chanyeol membukakan pintu, mempersilahkan tamunya duduk lalu menyuguhkan secangkir kopi.

"Apa yang kau dapat?" tanya yang lebih muda langsung pada inti.

"Silahkan anda lihat," Kim menyodorkan amplop coklat diatas meja, Chanyeol meraihnya dengan sedikit gugup.

Ketika segelnya dibuka, ia keluarkan beberapa lembar foto yang dicetak seukuran 5R. Sosok yang menjadi objek bidik kamera adalah seorang lelaki dari kalangan _elitist_ berusia 40-an bernama Park Haejin—yang tidak lain adalah ayah kandungnya sendiri.

Namun Park senior tidak sendirian, dalam hasil jepretan yang diambil secara sembunyi-sembunyi namun profesional itu terdapat orang lain yang turut menjadi fokus utama.

"Selain rekan bisnis, Tuan Park tidak bertemu siapapun kecuali gadis ini," Kim menunjuk perempuan berusia 20-an yang menjadi teman bicara sang ayah.

 _Brengsek. Jadi ini jalang yang ibu maksud?_

Batinnya menggeram, kecurigaannya kini terbukti benar. Chanyeol mengamati lembar demi lembar dengan seksama, melihat keduanya tampak berinteraksi tanpa rasa canggung meski usia keduanya terpaut jauh. Bagaimana senyum merekah si wanita muda ketika Tuan Park memberinya beberapa hadiah yang terbungkus _paperbag_ dengan label merk _fashion_ ternama, caranya tersipu malu saat Tuan Park membelai rambut panjangnya.

 _Cih_. Iblis berkedok malaikat, Chanyeol menyebutnya.

Ia hampir tertipu melihat wajah polos perempuan itu yang ia akui menarik meski tidak berpoles riasan dan hanya mengenakan pakaian sederhana sesuai usianya. Seperti bukan tipe wanita penggoda yang pandai bersolek. Namun sebagaimana prinsip yang ia yakini, penampilan selalu berpeluang menjadi paradoks bagi kepribadian seseorang.

"Kami mengikuti selama satu minggu dan 3 hari diantaranya beliau menemui gadis ini di 3 tempat berbeda. Pertama di sebuah _café_ , lalu di restoran, dan yang terakhir di... hotel."

Chanyeol sempat terpana—hanya sepersekian detik—melihat lembar foto terakir yang diambil di _lobby_ sebuah hotel berbintang, menampakkan bagaimana sosok berparas lugu yang ia sebut 'malaikat' tadi telah menjelma menjadi wanita dengan tampilan bak sosialita kebanyakan.

 _Dress, purse, stiletto_ serta perhiasan yang gemerlapan diterpa cahaya terlihat pas ditubuhnya. Riasan _bold_ diwajahnya menambah kesan dewasa hingga rupa aslinya hampir tak dikenali. Singkat kata, gadis ini _stunning_.

 _Tapi jalang tetaplah seorang jalang._

"Kami sertakan data diri serta informasi lain yang mungkin anda butuhkan."

Chanyeol beralih ke lembaran berisi biodata dan riwayat disertai keterangan lengkap.

 _Baekhyun, Byun. 20 tahun._

"Dia seorang yatim piatu. Dibesarkan di panti asuhan sampai lulus SMA dan memulai hidup sendiri saat kuliah. Sembari bekerja paruh waktu di toko kue."

 _Pantas dia mencari sumber pencaharian lain. Jelata tidak tahu diri._

"Apa ada lagi yang dibutuhkan, Tuan?"

"Terus awasi ayahku dan kirimkan dokumentasinya melalui email. Cari tahu lebih dalam mengenai wanita Byun ini. Aku ingin informasi yang lengkap dan terperinci disetiap laporannya."

"Baik, Tuan."

"Terima kasih, Kim. Aku sangat mengandalkanmu."

* * *

✧ *:･ﾟ✧ *:･ﾟ✧

* * *

 **Byun Baekhyun** —melirik jam tangannya sekali lagi, menanti kedatangan seseorang yang mengajaknya bertemu di sebuah cafe kawasan Gangnam. Ia menunggu dengan resah, waktunya terbatas karena dalam waktu 30 menit ia harus ke kampus untuk menghadiri kelas.

"Sudah menunggu lama?" Seorang pria datang, menyapa dengan suara diplomatis khas pejabat yang terbiasa berbicara penuh wibawa.

Baekhyun refleks berdiri lalu membungkuk, "Tidak, Tuan Park. Saya juga belum lama tiba."

Si lelaki tersenyum lalu duduk lebih dulu diikuti Baekhyun, " _Meeting_ dengan dewan komisaris diperpanjang, maaf aku jadi datang lebih lama dari perkiraan. Apa kau ada jadwal kuliah setelah ini?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Tuan. Kelas dimulai masih 30 menit lagi."

"Baiklah kita tidak bisa berlama-lama," lalu Tuan Park menyerahnkan bebeapa _paperbag_ pada Baekhyun, "Ini, gaun, sepatu serta kelengkapan lainnya sudah dikirimkan. Semuanya sudah disesuaikan dengan ukuranmu, kau bisa mencobanya."

Baekhyun termangu sembari menerima pemberian yang total harganya bisa melebihi biaya kuliahnya sampai lulus. Ia tahu semua barang yang berada dalam paperbag ini berasal dari _brand_ internasional kenamaan. Jangankan untuk memiliki, bermimpi untuk sekedar memakainya saja tidak pernah.

"Tuan, tidakkah ini berlebihan?"

"Baekhyun, penampilan itu sangat penting karena kesan orang lain terhadap diri kita berawal dari cara kita berpenampilan. Acara yang akan kau hadiri nanti mengundang beberapa petinggi perusahaan, jadi kau harus tampil layak disana," Tuan Park menjelaskan, menyadari gadis dihadapannya merasa rendah diri.

Namun akhirnya Baekhyun tersenyum, menghargai pemberian dari seseroang yang sudah menjadi malaikat penyelamatnya, "Terima kasih, Tuan. Semoga suatu saat nanti saya bisa membalas kebaikan anda."

"Aku tidak meminta apapun sebagai balasan, Baekhyun. Sebagai gantinya, berjanjilah untuk menjalani hidup dengan benar untuk dirimu sendiri."

"Baik, Tuan."

Tuan Park mengecek arlojinya, "Sampai disini saja. Kelasmu akan dimulai sebentar lagi," lalu bangkit dari kursinya lalu disusul Baekhyun.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih, Tuan."

"Hati-hati dijalan," Tuan Park membelai rambut Baekhyun layaknya seorang ayah pada putrinya, menatap iba pada sosok gadis yang harus bertahan ditengah kemalangan hidup yang dijalaninya.

"Sesulit apapun keadaan yang kau alami sekarang, percayalah kebahagiaan sudah menunggumu diujung sana."

* * *

✧ *:･ﾟ✧ *:･ﾟ✧

* * *

Chanyeol sudah mengetahui semua detalinya.

Kim terus mengupdate Chanyeol dengan segala informasi yang pemuda itu butuhkan dan selama itu pula ia semakin dibuat muak dengan tingkah laku ayahnya yang tampak mengencani gadis muda walau masih berstatus suami dari ibunya.

Ia masih duduk bersedekap dihadapan layar iMac ketika ponselnya berdering menandakan panggilan masuk. Tidak perlu berpikir lama untuk menjawab panggilan begitua ia melihat siapa penelpon di seberang sana.

"Halo, Bu."

" _Chanyeol-a.._ " suara serak dan parau terdengar jelas disusul isakan pelan, " _Ayahmu itu sungguh keterlaluan. Setiap hari pulang malam, sibuk menemani perempuan lain sementara Ibu diabaikannya seperti ini. Sampai kapan ibu harus bertahan?_ "

"Aku berjanji akan mengurusnya setelah thesisku selesai. Ku mohon ibu bersabar sebentar," ujarnya berusaha menenangkan nyonya Park, sementara dalam hati bergemuruh menahan amarah atas sikap sang ayah pada ibunya

" _Ibu bersyukur masih memilikimu yang mendukung ibu. Demi putra ibu satu-satunya, ibu akan bersabar_."

Chanyeol mengehela nafas, berharap ibunya masih memiliki kekuatan hati untuk bertahan sampai ia menyelesaikan studinya yang tersisa kurang lebih 3 bulan lagi sebelum proses sidang hingga yudisium magisternya dilaksanakan.

Ia sudah memiliki rencana sendiri untuk memberi perempuan itu pelajaran, setidaknya untuk membuatnya sadar tempat dan posisi atas siapa dirinya—tidak lebih dari seorang wanita murahan yang menjual diri sebagai simpanan lelaki kaya sebagai pemenuh kepuasan dan hasratnya yang haus akan materi. Menghalalkan segala cara untuk kesenangan duniawi tanpa peduli menjadi perusak rumah tangga orang.

Setelah bertukar beberapa percakapan, sambungan itu berakhir, menyisakan Chanyeol yang masih menaruh dendam pada sosok yang ia tuduh telah merusak keharmonisan hubungan kedua orang tuanya. Chanyeol tatap kembali foto _candid_ Baekhyun—baru dikirimkan Kim pagi tadi—yang terpajang di layar iMacnya seraya berujar sarat akan kebencian.

" _Tunggu aku kembali dan kau akan mendapatkan balasan yang sepadan atas apa yang telah kau lakukan._ "

* * *

✧ *:･ﾟ✧ *:･ﾟ✧

* * *

Penantian itu telah berakhir.

Chanyeol kembali ke negara kelahiran dengan gelar baru yang tersemat di belakang namanya. Sebisa mungkin ia bersikap biasa pada ayahnya, seolah tidak tahu-menahu atas apa yang terjadi selama ini.

"Ada yang ingin ayah bicarakan padamu, tapi lain waktu saja. Saat ini kita nikmati dulu momen ini. Terima kasih sudah menjadi putra kebanggaan ayah. Sekarang ayah bisa duduk tenang menanti jabatan ayah yang akan turun padamu," Park Haejin memeluk anak lelakinya erat, tersenyum haru atas pencapaian Chanyeol yang telah berhasil menyelesaikan studinya sebagai lulusan _magna_ _cum laude_.

Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecut dibalik pundak sang ayah, menyeringai atas skema rencana yang akan segera ia laksanakan setelah ini.

 _Lihat saja nanti apakah kau masih tetap mengganggp sebagai putra kebanggaan ketika aku berhasil membalaskan sakit hati Ibu pada jalang kecil kesayanganmu_.

* * *

✧ *:･ﾟ✧ *:･ﾟ✧

* * *

Chanyeol tidak mengira akan semudah ini.

Pikirnya ia akan mengalami penolakan atau semacam aksi sok jual mahal ketika mengundang si gadis Byun untuk makan malam bersama, namun ternyata Baekhyun dapat dengan mudah masuk kedalam perangkapnya. Kim sudah mengatur pertemuan putra Park dengan Baekhyun di sebuah restoran milik hotel bintang lima di pusat kota.

Chanyeol yang tiba lebih dulu menunggu dengan penuh antisipasi, ia lirik _Rolex submariner_ di pergelangan tangannya sekali lagi, menanti detik-detik munculnya sosok yang paling ditunggu karena Kim memberitahunya bahwa Baekhyun sudah berada di tempat.

"Selamat malam."

Park Chanyeol yang sudah dalam posisi waspada dengan skenario rencana yang berputar dalam kepala sedikit terkesiap mendengar suara dari balik punggungnya. Ia menoleh dengan bulu tengkuk yang sedikit meremang ketika suara terlampau halus itu menyapa pendengaran.

"Malam," Chanyeol membalas dengan pandangan tak lepas dari Baekhyun yang malam itu mengenakan _mini dress_ tanpa lengan berwarna _rose gold_ terlihat pas di tubuh kecilnya.

Chanyeol kemudian mengulurkan tangan untuk memperkenalkan diri dan Baekhyun menyambutnya. Diam-diam meneliti penampilan Baekhyun dan sedikit bangga akan seleranya karena apa yang Baekhyun pakai pada malam itu—dari ujung kepala sampai kaki—merupakan hasil pilihannya sendiri.

Sengaja Chanyeol memodali itu semua agar Baekhyun tampil sesuai keinginannya. Yang diluar dugaan, apa yang ada dihadapannya saat ini tampak melebihi ekspektasi—ia benci harus mengakui namun Baekhyun jauh terlihat lebih cantik jika dilihat secara langsung.

Rambut hitam panjang itu ditata bergelombang melewati pundak sempitnya, wajah lugu dan polosnya dilapisi _make up_ yang terpoles sempurna hingga membuatnya tanpa cela jika dilihat—dan sebagai laki-laki, Chanyeol tidak bisa mengabaikan bagian kulit putih nan mulus Baekhyun yang terekspos dari bagian bawah leher sampai dada karena belahan _dress_ yang terlampau rendah.

 _Ayah benar-benar pintar memilih simpanan_.

"Silahkan, Baekhyun-ssi," Chanyeol mengisyaratkan agar Baekhyun duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengannya.

"Terima kasih," Baekhyun menarik kursinya lalu duduk.

Kecanggungan pun terasa ketika tidak ada satupun diantara mereka yang memulai pembicaraan. Chanyeol hanya diam sembari memberi tatapan intens sementara Baekhyun duduk kaku sambil sesekali membetulkan gaunnya di bagian dada dan paha.

Tidak tahan, akhirnya Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk memulai, "Sebelumnya.. selamat atas kelulusanmu, Chanyeol-ssi."

 _Cih, sejujurnya aku tidak sudi mendengar namaku disebut oleh mulut kotormu itu_.

"Apa ayah yang memberitahumu?" balas Chanyeol dingin.

Mendapat respon seperti itu, Baekhun merasa sungkan, "Y-ya, Tuan Park sering bercerita tentang anda."

 _Berlagak sungkan, kau pikir semua pria bisa dibodohi dengan tampang polosmu itu_.

Percakapan pendek mereka diinterupsi dengan munculnya pelayan yang membawakan sebotol _wine_ lalu menuangkan cairan _burgundy_ itu ke dalam dua gelas yang sudah diletakkan di atas meja.

"Sebagai perkenalan," Chanyeol mengangkat gelasnya, bermaksud mengajak Baekhyun untuk bersulang dengannya.

Baekhyun menelan ludah, terkesan ragu namun akhirnya mengikuti Chanyeol, membenturkan kedua gelas _Bordeaux_ di udara hingga suara denting terdengar pelan. Chanyeol mulai meminum _wine_ dari gelasnnya, mengamati Baekhyun yang melakukan hal serupa meski hanya meneguknya sedikit, bibir _plump_ nya menyunggingkan seringai.

Kemudian Chanyeol meminta Baekhyun menceritakan latar belakang keluarga serta kehidupannya. Sejauh yang Chanyeol ketahui, Baekhyun berbicara jujur sesuai dengan info yang sebelumnya Chanyeol peroleh dari Kim. Ditengah pembicaraan, Baekhyun memegangi pelipis kanannya.

"Ada apa?"

"Sepertinya.. aku harus pulang," Baekhyun berujar pelan, berusaha membuat dirinya tetap terjaga karena kelopak matanya yang entah mengapa kian memberat.

Chanyeol bangkit dari kursinya untuk menghampiri Baekhyun lalu membantunya berdiri, "Ayo kuantar."

Baekhyun hanya pasrah ketika Chanyeol menuntunnya berjalan dan menopangnya untuk berdiri saat mereka menaiki _lift_. Gadis itu dalam kondisi setengah sadar ketika Chanyeol membawanya masuk ke sebuah kamar dan kesadarannya benar-benar menghilang saat tubuhnya dihempaskan ke atas tempat tidur.

* * *

✧ *:･ﾟ✧ *:･ﾟ✧

* * *

Chanyeol duduk bersilang kaki dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada, memandangi putri Byun di seberang sana yang masih terlelap diatas ranjang kamar _suite_ yang sengaja ia pesan sebagai bagian dari rencana. Waktu hampir mencapai tengah malam, harusnya perempuan itu sudah bangun karena dosis obat tidur yang Chanyeol berikan terbilang rendah.

Tidak lama kemudian tubuh yang semula terkulai diatas ranjang itu mulai menggeliat ketika kesadarannya perlahan kembali. Baekhyun teduduk dengan susah payah akibat pening di kepala yang masih mendera, lalu ia menyadari sosok Chanyeol yang duduk dengan tatapan tajam yang mengarah padanya.

"Maaf, ini dima—"

"Tetap berada ditempatmu," perintah si tuan muda seraya bangkit dari sofa, menyorotkan tatapan membunuh layaknya elang yang siap menyerang, membuat nyali Baekhyun menciut seketika.

Tanpa diduga, Chanyeol melayangkan sebuah tamparan keras di pipi hingga Baekhyun terbanting kasar di atas ranjang.

"Kau tahu," merasa belum cukup, Chanyeol menjambak paksa rambut gadis itu agar kepalanya terangkat untuk berhadapan dengannya.

"Itu belum seberapa dibandingkan rasa sakit hati ibuku atas ulahmu yang beraninya menggoda ayahku," desisnya penuh penekanan, tidak peduli tetesan darah segar yang mengalir di sudut bibir Baekhyun.

"Ch-Chanyeol-ssi.. tidak seperti itu. K-kau salah—"

"Jangan membela diri, brengsek!" Chanyeol membenturkan kepala Baekhyun ke ujung ranjang, semakin meradang karena berani-beraninya dia menyangkal padahal buktinya sudah jelas.

"Jangan kau kira aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang statusmu sebagai jalang simpanan ayahku, _sialan_. Perempuan rendahan sepertimu bisanya hanya mengganggu rumah tangga orang lain demi kepentingan pribadi semata."

"Tolong dengarkan—"

"Berhenti berbicara! Kau layak mendapat hukuman—" bentaknya garang. Tidak ingin berlama-lama, Chanyeol mulai melepas kancing kemejanya satu-persatu dan Baekhyun memiliki firasat buruk akan hal ini.

"— _sebagaimana mestinya seorang jalang diperlakukan_."

* * *

✧ *:･ﾟ✧ *:･ﾟ✧

* * *

Pada awalnya, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menaruh curiga ketika putra Tuan Park mengajaknya bertemu dalam sebuah undangan makan malam. Ia pikir ini merupakan awal mula seperti yang Tuan Park ungkapkan sebelumnya untuk memperkenalkan ia dengan Chanyeol. Ia pikir perkenalan ini akan diakhiri dengan kesan yang menyenangkan, bukan dengan tubuhnya dihentak berkali-kali dengan gerakan brutal tanpa ampun di atas ranjang seperti ini.

Chanyeol berkali-kali mengumpat dan mengeluarkan sumpah serapah semaunya, tidak segan melakukan kekerasan fisik secara berulang tanpa memikirkan keadaan Baekhyun yang semakin kacau dibawahnya. Baekhyun tahu tindakan Chanyeol murni didasari sebuah kesalahpahaman yang sangat fatal, entah siapa yang memulainya.

Baekhyun terbaring lemas dengan luka lebam dan darah tetesan darah yang mulai mengering menodai sprei disekitarnya. Entah sudah berapa kali Chanyeol melakukannya Baekhyun sudah tidak bisa mengingat, ia sempat tak sadarkan diri dan kembali membuka mata dengan kondisi yang lebih buruk. Malam itu, Chanyeol benar-benar memperlakukannya seperti binatang.

Putra Park itu sudah kembali berpakaian saat Baekhyun tersadar untuk yang kesekian kali, tatapannya setajam hunusan pedang yang dapat membunuh kapan saja dan jika bisa memilih, Baekhyun lebih baik mati daripada harus diperlakukan dengan tidak manusiawi lagi.

"Setelah ini jangan pernah mencari ayahku lagi. Cari lelaki lain yang bisa kau tunggangi sesuka hati—persetan dengan siapapun asal jangan ayahku dan ini—" Chanyeol mengambil segepok uang dari saku celananya, "—ambil semuanya." lalu menghamburkan seluruh lembaran won itu di atas tubuh polos Baekhyun yang sudah tak berdaya.

"Pergi sejauh mungkin hingga ayahku tidak bisa menemukanmu. Sudah cukup kau mengusik keluargaku, kuperingatkan jika kau muncul lagi dihadapanku atau ayahku, akan kupastikan kau tidak akan bisa hidup dengan tenang."

Baekhyun tidak mampu menyahut, terlalu lelah dan hanya bisa terisak menahan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Disaat kedua matanya separuh terpejam, ia hanya bisa menatapi punggung Chanyeol yang semakin jauh meninggalkannya dengan hati dan harga diri yang hancur.

* * *

✧ *:･ﾟ✧ *:･ﾟ✧

* * *

Chanyeol melangkah dengan penuh kepuasan setelah berhasil membalaskan sakit hati ibunya pada Baekhyun. Perempuan itu layak mendapatkannya, bahkan Chanyeol merasa apa yang dilakukannya belum terlalu tega jika saja rasa kasihan tidak lagi tersisa dalam hati, ia bisa mencekik Baekhyun atau menenggelamkan kepalanya di _bathup_ sampai kehabisan nafas.

Katakan Chanyeol psikopat, dia tidak masalah dengan sebutan itu. Dia akan melakukan apa aja bagi siapapun yang berani menyakiti seseorang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya, bahkan membunuh sekalipun. Dalam derap langkahnya yang pasti, ada satu hal yang sedikit mengusik pikiran meski ia berusaha menampiknya. Ia tidak ingin terlalu peduli namun batinnya terus bertanya.

 _Jika semalam bukan yang pertama kali, kenapa dia berdarah?_

* * *

✧ *:･ﾟ✧ *:･ﾟ✧

* * *

Baekhyun menghilang.

Sepulangnya Park Haejin dari kunjungan ke luar negeri, Baekhyun lenyap seperti tertelan bumi. Ia cari keberadaan gadis itu kesana kemari namun hasilnya nihil. Kemudian hari itu bagian resepsionis memberikan sebuah amplop tebal pada Haejin yang diantarkan oleh seorang perempuan beberapa saat lalu. Haejin membukanya dan mendapati seikat uang dalam jumlah besar didalamnya disertai sepucuk surat,

 _Tuan Park Chanyeol yang terhormat,_

 _Maaf aku tidak bisa menerima ini. Semuanya kukembalian tidak kurang satu lembar pun. Seperti permintaanmu, aku akan melakukannya semampuku._

 _Salam, Byun Baekhyun._

Tanpa berpikir panjang Haejin menyambangi Chanyeol ke ruangan kerjanya, "Kau sudah bertemu dengan Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol menoleh, menatap tajam ayahnya dengan rahang yang mengeras, "Tahu dari mana?"

"Uang dan surat ini ditujukan padamu," Haejin menyodorkan amplop dan sehelai kertas di atas meja. Chanyeol meraihnya kemudian membacanya dengan seringai meremehkan.

"Ya, aku memang menemuinya. Ayah merasa keberatan?" Chanyeol bangkit dari kursinya sembari bertanya dengan menantang.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Kenapa dia bisa tiba-tiba menghilang? Permintaan apa yang dimaksud disurat ini?" Tuan Park mencecar putranya dengan pertanyaan sementara Chanyeol masih berdiri dengan tenang.

"Aku memberinya peringatan keras atas apa yang ia lakukan bersama ayah di balik punggung ibu. Jangan ayah kira aku tidak tahu-menahu soal dirinya sebagai jalang simpanan—"

"Atas dasar apa kau menyebutnya seperti itu?!" Park Haejin berseru garang, tidak terima dengan ucapan Chanyeol barusan.

"Setiap kali menghubungiku selama masih di Australia, ibu terus menangis melihat kelakuan ayah dengan perempuan itu! Sekarang ayah berani membentak anakmu sendiri demi membela seorang wanita yang tak lebih dari seorang pelacur. Tidakkah ini keterlalu—"

"Demi Tuhan kau salah paham, Chanyeol!"

"Salah paham apa bagaimana? Ibu sudah menjelaskan semuanya dan aku memiliki sumberku sendiri untuk mendapatkan buktinya!"

Mengetahui dari mana kekacauan ini bermula, Haejin menggeram pelan, "Han Yeseul.."

"Jika ayah menyakiti ibu lagi aku tidak akan tinggal diam," balas Chanyeol sengit.

Haejin berusaha menenangkan diri menahan emosinya yang hampir meluap hingga akhirnya berujar, "Percuma ayah menjelaskan sekarang jika presepsimu masih teracuni oleh cerita ibumu. Sekarang beritahu ayah, apa yang kau lakukan padanya? Apa yang kau minta darinya?"

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol tersenyum getir mengetahui sang ayah masih begitu peduli pada sosok yang ia yakini penyebab utama keretakan rumah tangga orang tuanya.

"Aku hanya memberinya sedikit pelajaran Setelah itu aku memintanya untuk mencari lelaki lain agar tidak lagi jadi pengganggu dan benalu bagimu. Bukankah apa yang kulakukan sudah benar? Menyelamatkan keharmonisan keluarga kita yang sempat terusik oleh lintah tak tahu diri seperti—"

 _Plak!_

"Berhenti memanggilnya dengan sebutan yang tidak pantas jika kau tidak tahu apapun tentangnya!"

Haejin menampar Chanyeol telak, membuatnya putranya bungkam seketika. Sejak kejadian itu, kehangatan tidak lagi terasa di dalam kediaman keluarga Park. Keharmonisan yang mereka perlihatkan dihadapan publik hanyalah kamuflase semata karena nyatanya, kerukunan itu sendiri menjadi hal asing bagi mereka. Chanyeol menyadari yang ia lakukan bukanlah solusi, namun setidaknya sakit hati ibunya terbalaskan.

Perang dingin dalam keluarga itu terus berlanjut hingga 7 tahun kemudian. Tuan Park hanya berkomunikasi dengan putranya jika ada hal penting yang menyangkut pekerjaan—seperti saat ini misalnya, Haejin meminta Chanyeol untuk mewakili dirinya hadir dalam acara _gala dinner_ pertemuan konglomerat ibukota.

Maka malam itu, ia datang bersama Goo Hara—calon tunangan yang kini berjalan anggun disisi putra Park itu sembari menggandeng mesra lengan kekasih lelakinya dengan senyum jumawa yang disunggingkan kala perhatian terpusat pada mereka setibanya di _venue_ acara.

Chanyeol sebenarnya malas menghadiri acara dimana orang-orang munafik saling berjabat tangan dengan senyum palsu serta kalimat pemanis memberi selamat atas keberhasilan sesama _elitist_ yang sekaligus menjadi ajang pamer kekayaan ini dan hampir mengajak Hara pulang di tengah acara ketika matanya menangkap sosok yang familiran di kejauhan.

Ia pun beralasan ke _restroom_ lalu meninggalkan Hara untuk memastikan apa yang dilihatnya. Ketika sudah berada di jarak yang cukup meyakinkan, barulah ia sadar bahwa penglihatannya tidak salah. Disanalah wanita itu berdiri, bersanding dengan lelaki berstelan jas mahal seperti dirinya, mengumbar senyum tersipu pada sekumpulan orang yang mengelilingi.

Byun Baekhyun, tampak anggun dalam balutan _cocktail dress_ bernuansa _dusty_ malam itu. Paras cantik alaminya masih kentara meski terlihat beberapa perubahan sejak terakhir kali mereka bertemu 7 tahun yang lalu. Dia terlihat lebih elegan dalam membawakan dirinya membaur dengan kalangan kelas atas yang hadir.

Sempat lengah dengan apa yang dilihatnya, Chanyeol kini beralih pada lelaki yang berada disebelah Baekhyun yang sangat ia kenali. Adalah Shim Changmin, sepupu sekaligus pewaris salah satu perusahaan _subsidiary_ milik Sebyul Group, dimana Chanyeol juga akan menjadi bagian penerus didalamnya.

 _Jalang ini tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari keluargaku rupanya_.

Chanyeol berpikir untuk mencari cara dan sebuah ide muncul ketika seorang pelayan membawa nampan dengan sebotol _wine_ melintas dihadapannya. Ia menahan pelayan itu, membisikkan sesuatu lalu menjejalkan beberapa lembar uang sebelum menyuruhnya untuk menghampiri meja dimana Baekhyun berada.

Apa yang diharapkan pun terjadi dengan mulus, pelayan tadi berpura-pura teledor saat menuang _wine_ ke dalam gelas yang menyebabkan _dress_ yang Baekhyun kenakan basah dan ternoda. Chanyeol trus mengawasi tidak jauh sana, menunggu _timing_ yang tepat dimana Baekhynun akhirnya ke _restroom_ wanita untuk membersihkan gaunnya, Chanyeol pun turut beranjak dari tempatnya.

* * *

✧ *:･ﾟ✧ *:･ﾟ✧

* * *

"Maafkan saya, nona!"

Pelayan yang baru saja menumpahkan _wine_ itu menyodorkan serbet putih yang biasa tersampir di lengannya ke Baekhyun yang refleks berjengit ketika likuid itu mengenai pakaiannya. Changmin yang duduk di sebelah perempuan itu turut membantu dengan saputangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa," Baekhyun mengulas senyuman sembari mengeringkan bagian yang basah, memaklumi kecerobohan yang tanpa ia ketahui dilakukan dengan sengaja.

"Acara masih panjang, apa perlu kita mencari gaun baru untukmu?" Changmin menawarkan.

"Tidak usah, aku akan membersihkannya. Lagipula ini _white wine_ jadi nodanya tidak akan terlalu terlihat," sahut Baekhyun tenang.

"Sekali lagi saya minta maaf nona," pelayan tadi membungkukkan bada berulang kali.

"Tidak masalah. Aku permisi ke toilet dulu."

Kemudian Baekhyun bangkit meninggalkan meja dan dalam perjalanannya keluar _ballroom_ , ia merasa diikuti oleh sesuatu, namun mengabaikan prasangkanya dan mengira hanya sebatas perasaan. Setelah selesai, Baekhyun keluar dari _restroom_ hingga tiba-tiba tubuhnya direnggut secara paksa dengan mata dan mulut yang ditutup oleh tangan besar. Ia berusaha meronta dan melawan namun ia jauh kalah kuat dibandingkan sosok misterius yang kini merengkuhnya.

Baekhyun diseret menuju sisi tersembunyi gedung hotel dimana orang jarang melintas disana lalu bekapan itu pun dilepas ketika Baekhyun hampir kehabisan nafas. Baru saja ia membuka mata untuk melihat sosok yang menculiknya tapi sebuah cengkraman kuat dilehernya menahannya untuk berbicara.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Baekhyun mendelik horror mengetahui siapa lelaki yang kini mencekik sembari menekannya di dinding bagaikan malaikat maut yang menjemput tanpa peringatan.

" _ **Bagian mana dari peringatanku tujuh tahun lalu yang tidak kau mengerti?**_ "

* * *

✧ *:･ﾟ✧ *:･ﾟ✧

* * *

 **A/N**

" _I'll call your daddy now!_ "

 _Anyone remember that iconic line?_ Yep, ide nulis muncul ketika akun gosip lagi rame ngebahas video Jejedun (pelakor) dilabrak Shafa Harris di mall, inspirasi bisa datang dari mana aja kan :p Chanyeol sadis banget? Memang, nanti akan dijelaskan dari mana karakternya itu berasal. Aku tahu readers bosan dengan kelanjutan LF, makanya aku bikin ini sebagai selingan, jadi kuharap kalian suka. _Lastly_ , kita mulai dari nol ya ❤ [181117]


End file.
